Izuku the female Hero
by DragonLord223
Summary: Izuku was a normal girl attending school just like the rest. But she wanted to become a Hero, and attend the prestigious Yuuei high school. But in a world where almost everyone has a special Individuality, or quirk that gives them the chance to become a Hero. She is without Individuality, or quirkless. But she won't let that stop her from trying her hardest to become a Hero.


Author's Note- Hello everyone, and welcome to this random idea of mine. I had been reading some My Hero Academia Fanfiction lately, and this idea just came to me. Now unlike most of my other ideas, I actually put a lot of thought into this, and forward planning as well. I'm not just flying by the seat of my pants like I usually do with my stories... That being said, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

LEGEND BELOW

* * *

"O-Oh, hi there." = Normal speech.

 _''I wonder what he meant by that.''_ = Normal thoughts

 **"DETROIT SMASH!"** = Powerful Heroes/Villains/Special moves

* * *

Chapter-One-The girl without Individuality

* * *

Nowadays, the _Extraordinary_ is that _Ordinary_ when something _Ordinary_ can sublimate into another _Extraordinary_...

That's been the saying ever since that fateful day. It all began in the town of Qing Qing, China. One day they announced the birth of a _Luminescent_ baby, of all things. Word spread about the strange baby, yet the news tried to cover it up as a one time thing. But that wasn't the end of it, not by a long shot.

Humanity... Suddenly experienced an extreme change. Shortly after that event, other strange babies were being born all across the world. They too began to show strange powers, like telepathy, growth of wings, or even the power to create fire from their hands. Very quickly the _Paranormal_ became _Normal_ , and as time passed the world could still not explain the cause of these phenomena. Then, the _Paranormal_ was declared everywhere...

Yet as more and more of these irregularities started to show, some people started to use their powers for wrong. Crime started to grow, and the police had trouble handling everything on their own. Disorder swirled around the world. Current society is composed of supermen, and about 80% of the world population has a unique physical condition!

It was in these circumstances that the profession that everyone has dreamed of, came under the spotlight! And dreams... Became reality! As these super Villains started to rise, Heroes rose as well to fight them! And in the city of Musutafu, that is where most of these Heroes are trained. Kamui Wood and Mount Lady, two brand new Heroes were trained here. Their jobs were to protect the masses, and stop the evil doers wherever they may be.

Kamui Wood, a young talent experiencing a surge of popularity. He was currently dueling with a dangerous super Villain, as well as trying to protect the civilians around him. The massive kind of shark looking Villain roared as he swung at the hero, who deftly dodged the attack.

"You're really evil incarnate. You used your skills for illegal purposes when people are going to work, and you have committed a theft resulting in injury." Kamui exclaimed, sending the oversized Villain a glare. "This is your punishment! **Lacquered Chains Prison!** " The hero declared victoriously, sending multiple vines of wood after the Villain. The Villain growled as he struggled against Kamui's restraining attack. The crowd all around cheered at the sight of Kamui's special move.

"Ah! Here it is, the famous Absolute Preemptive Confinement! **Lacquered Chains Prison!** Kamui Wood's signature move!" ... That was me yelling that. I had been watching the whole fight go down, cheering the Heroes on from the sidelines. I had always been interested in Heroes and the Hero society, so I always took the chance to watch a fight up close.

I knew just about everything about the Heroes. What their names where, what their character was like, what they loved to do, and more. I had been watching and learning about Heroes since I was a child, taking notes and trying to change myself for the better. Even though these Heroes here today were still new, I myself knew so much about them already...

Now I know what you are thinking right now, and you would be right. I'm a nerd, a real big one at that. I was always picked on for knowing so much about them, but that didn't bother me very much. I was actually taking notes right this moment, believe it or not.

" **CANON CANYON!** " Came the shout from the gigantic woman, Mount Lady, as she drop kicked the Villain to the ground. "I am called Mount Lady! Pleased to make your acquaintance! I just started today!" She called out with a bent over pose, making the crowd go nuts. She waved to the cheering people, a smile on her face.

As the number of _Paranormal_ phenomenon grows up, the number of crime exploded like a wild fire. And when governments were bound hand and foot by laws that restricted radical revisions of any reaction... Courageous people, and character traits of American comics went into action. They kept an eye on the _Paranormal_ and defended the people from those of bad intentions!

Very quickly, under the leadership of public opinion. The Heroes, after acquiring specific civil rights, saw their professional activities officially recognized. And to reward their efforts... They received their salaries directly from the state! And they were acclaimed by the crowds!

I myself was trying to get into the UA, the best Hero training school in the world! But UA only took the best of the best, and to get in, you had to prove that you really had what it takes to become a Hero. That's why I currently find myself at school, trying to pass a test that will get me one step closer to joining UA.

"In other words, it is now or never that you should think of your future!" That was my teacher, yelling at my classmates for screwing up. My class was full of students that all had their own different _Individualities_ or _quirks_ , some were cool, and some scary. That fight I described happened earlier this day, and right now I was attending my class

"I will now distribute the career aspiration documents. But hey, you have, for the most part, the ambition to go the section of Heroes, no? Well, well. Everyone here has good _Individualities_ , but be aware that the use of it outside the establishment is against the rules!" The teacher exclaimed.

"Hah! Don't put me the same bag as the _Others_!" Shouted an aggressive spiky pale blond haired teen, his feet resting on his school desk. "I really do not intend to make buddy-buddy with those who have _weak Individualities_... You know?" The teen said smugly, instantly angering most of the class in a second.

"What do you mean by that, Katsuki?!" An angry group shouted at the other teen.

"Shut up, you secondary characters! Behave as such!" The explosive teen, now named Katsuki, stood up and shouted at the group of students.

"Oh that's right, you want to go to _Yuuei High school_ , don't you? That national high school? It takes a total score of 79 to enter there this year, right!?" One student yelled pointedly. "The entrance examination has the air of cut-throat!" That just made Katsuki smirk widely at the group.

"I got an A+ at the exams, me! I am the only one here that will go to Yuuei! I'm not surprised that secondary characters like you are quacking!" Katsuki exclaimed from atop his desk. "I'll leave my name forever in the annual ranking of the richest people in the world! I will even surpass _ALL MIGHT_! And then, I will become the highest ranked Hero of all! Just you watch!" He shouted, with the conviction to back up his words.

"Now that we are on the subject of Yuuei, it's also true that Midoriya also wishes to enter Yuuei..." One student pointed out, pointing at a small green haired petite girl sitting at the back of the class. That girl was me, Izuku Midoriya. Izuku blushed in embarrassment when all the attention was suddenly on her.

"Hah! Someone who only knows how to study can't join the Heroes section! Seriously Midoriya!? It is impossible for you!" The class laughed uproariously, doing a serious number on the poor girl's mental state.

"I-It's... I-It's not s-set in stone! You say t-that j-just because it h-has never h-happened..." Izuku responded down trodden, feeling like what they said might be true.

"You trying to compete against me, huh Izuku!? You don't even have a _weak individuality_ , you got nothing! So why are you trying to enter in the same arena as me, huh!?" Katsuki shouted. Izuku shook her head rapidly, trying to dissuade the explosive teen.

"W-W-Wait! Y-You're wrong. I d-didn't mean it l-like that, Kacchan!" The shy girl refuted, trying to calm the overconfident teen down. "I-It's just.. It's b-been my goal s-since I was little... I-I... don't intend t-to compete against y-you, not at a-all!" Izuku said shakily, making Katsuki tsk in annoyance. The explosive teen noticed that Izuku was holding onto a small book, and he swiped it from her before she could stop him.

"For the future? Seriously?" Katsuki asked out loud, reading the book name with an annoyed look. Izuku waved her hands around frantically.

"H-Hey! Give t-that back! It d-doesn't c-concern you!" She yelled as she tried to take it back from Katsuki. But before she could, Katsuki blew it up with his _quirk_ , and proceeded to throw it out the open window. "N-No!" Izuku cried, sinking to her knees.

"The only future you should be concerned about, is the one where I become the new top Hero! Forget everything else!" Katsuki growled, grabbing the girl by the shoulder. "Forget the idea of passing into Yuuei High school, you dirty nerd! All you and this world needs, is me! You got that?!" He said, before shoving his hands into his pockets and leaving the room. Izuku turned away from them, crying silently. Some of the other more punk students snickered at her.

"Oi! Try to answer at least something." A student snickered, getting a laugh from the other two punks with him.

"She can't. It's so pathetic that even in third year, she still can't see things in the face! What a loser!" They laughed, before following after Katsuki. Katsuki stopped just before the class room door closed, turning to look Izuku in the eyes.

"Making the leap of faith from the roof... Believing with all your might that you will have an _Individuality_ in the other world! I forgot there is a method that can be really effective if you want to become a Hero so much." Katsuki snarked as the door shut, leaving Izuku alone in the class room. Izuku cried quietly to herself as she looked out the window, trying to find where her damaged book landed.

 _''Stupid Kacchan! If I really jumped from the roof, it would mean suicide for me right?! Think before you speak! Stupid idiot...''_ She ranted in her head. She found her book lying in a small pool of water just outside the window, on the roof of a shorter part of the school building.

* * *

 _''You to can become a Hero like me! All you have to do is try!''_ That was what the number one Hero _ALL MIGHT_ always said when on TV. It was those words that made Izuku want to become a Hero. From an early age, she had been doing the most to learn everything a pro Hero would need to know, in order that she may one day become a Hero herself.

But by the time she was ten years old, her quirk had yet to show it's self. The doctors said that most children would already have their quirk by the age of 7, 8 if they were late. But if the quirk didn't show it's self by the age of ten years old, then it meant that you were quirkless, and would always be.

That news shattered ten year old Izuku's heart into a million pieces. The one job that she had dreamed of since a very young age, had been violently ripped from her hands, and stomped into the ground. She could never become a Hero without a quirk to her name, that's what everyone around her said. But she didn't give up, even after all her friends told her that what she wanted was impossible. She never gave up, that was _ALL MIGHT'S_ motto, and she wanted to be just like him, no matter how hard or impossible it was.

"I-I! I have to keep m-my head up and continue to m-move in the direction that I h-have set for myself! Forget w-what Kacchan says! I-I don't need him!" Izuku exclaimed to herself, her conviction strong. She walked under a short bridge, passing by a sewage drain. "Stupid K-Kacchan! I-I don't need you!" She cried stomping her feet on the ground below, completely oblivious to the strange green goop monster crawling out from the drainage behind her.

"I'll s-show him! I'll become a g-great Her-!" She was cut off when the goop suddenly latched on to her body, groping and grabbing at her petite little frame.

"Hah hah! Don't worry little girl! Stop wriggling like that. I'm just gonna take control of your body for a lil' bit, good?" The sludge villain said, shoving part of himself down her throat, preventing her from breathing. "Thanks for letting me use your body, you are my Hero... Still, I would never have thought that someone _like him_ would come to this town." The villain chatted casually, ignoring Izuku's shrieks of horror.

She clawed at the sludge covering her mouth, valiantly trying to escape so she could breath. Her eyes were wide with fear, tears falling down her cheeks. _''I don't want... Someone help me! I'm going to die here!''_ Izuku mentally screamed, her arms starting to tire as her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. She kicked her legs uselessly, as the villain picked her up from the ground, preventing her from having any leverage.

 _''I'm gonna die! Is this the end for me!?''_ The green haired girl's struggles slowed as her eyes started to flutter. _''I-I can't breath! I am losing... all my... strength...''_ She thought as her body went limp in the villain's slimy grasp. With her struggles slowed to a halt, the villain was able to do as he pleased with her body.

But he stopped when he heard the sound of something slamming into the ground next to him. The villain's eyes widened in shock when he spotted the number one Hero crouched a few meters away.

 **"DO NOT WORRY KID! BECAUSE I AM HERE!"** Shouted the powerful voice of the one and only, ALL MIGHT. Izuku's eyes fluttered closed as she weakly reached out for the number one Hero. **"YOUR TIME IS UP VILLAIN! TEXAS SMMMASH!"** ALL MIGHT roared out, swinging a powerful right hook at the villain's head. The force of the attack forced him off from Izuku's body, and into the wall nearby... All Might made sure to gather the splattered Villain in two different empty soda bottles.

ALL MIGHT bent down next to the weakened girl, rapidly but lightly slapping her cheek to wake her up. **"Kid, hey kid! Wake up!"** Izuku's eyes slowly fluttered open, the first thing her eyes locked onto was the grinning face of All Might. **"Thank God!"** All Might exclaimed in relief, seeing the girl sit up.

 **"I don't usually make beginner mistakes like this, but well... Maybe I have let myself go a little since I'm in a strange land, and that villain capture was made off screen!"** The massive muscular man said out loud, holding a hand to his face. **"I'm really sorry about this! You got involved in my removal of the villain!"** He continued, but Izuku wasn't really paying attention at the moment. The girl was currently freaking out that All Might was here in person.

 _''Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! He's here for real! He looks so much better in real life! It's completely different from the TV!''_ Izuku ranted in her mind, her nerdy side gushing like mad at the moment. All Might was still talking, and turned to her.

 **"..You seem to be doing well, this is the most important thing at the moment! I did a _check-mate_ without problem at the end! Anyway, it's thanks to you that I have succeeded, so thank you!"** All Might exclaimed, holding a soda bottle in his hand, with the sludge villain stored inside it. **"Well I have to take him to post! Check out my exploits on LCD TV, kid!"** The Hero said with a grin, tossing Izuku's book back to her.

"A-Ah! My notes! I-I forgot! Can I h-have your Auto-graph...?" Izuku trailed off when she spotted All Might's auto-graph already signed in her book. "O-Oh! Thank you thank you thank you! I-I'll treasure t-this always!" Izuku gushed in joy, hugging the book to her chest.

 **"You know, professionals must constantly fight against time and evil."** All Might started, gaining the girl's attention.

"..R-Really...? Already? B-But I s-still..."

 **"With that, I am counting on you to continue cheering me on in the future!"**

"W-Wait! I s-still...! I-I have a b-bunch of questions for y-you..."

 **"Stay safe little girl!"** All Might shouted with a smile, as he jumped high into the sky. But as he flew through the air, he could feel what felt like small hands grabbing desperately onto his leg. **"Huh? No, NO!"** Izuku was dangling from his leg, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I...! H-Have many things...! To a-ask... You d-directly! Y-You..." Izuku shouted over the roaring winds.

 **"What are you doing?! Are you crazy or what?! Let me go!"** All Might shouted at the small girl. Izuku screamed as she gripped his leg harder.

"I-If I let y-you go now... I-I'm going...! I'm g-going to d-die...!" Izuku cried out, tears falling from her eyes.

 **"OK OK, I understand. Close your eyes and mouth now!"** All Might ordered. Izuku followed his command without thought. A moment later All Might landed on the roof of a random building, dropping Izuku on the ground to let her catch her breath. **"Seriously! I was forced to land to talk to a person at the bottom of the social ladder. But well, I really have no time to lose, so I'll leave you here!"** All Might said, looking down the side of the building. Izuku struggled to stand up, reaching out to the Hero.

"W-Wait! Uh.."

 **"No! I can't wait!"**

"Can!... C-Can I become a Hero... Even without _individuality_?!" Izuku shouted her question, stopping the Hero from jumping away. All Might stopped upon hearing her question.

"I-Is it possible for a-a person without _individuality_... t-to become like you...?" Izuku asked again, tears falling down her face.

 **"No _individuality_...?"** All Might mumbled to himself, turning to look at the down trodden petite little girl. Izuku's face was down, her hands together as she played with her fingers in nervousness.

"I-I... do not r-really know why, b-but... They laugh a-all the time at m-me... Because I do not h-have _individuality_ like the rest o-of them... No, it is p-perhaps not o-only because of it e-either, but..." Izuku said quietly, tears trailing down her face. "I... I think... It's r-really cool to be a-able to save people..." She said with a quiet sob.

She looked up to him with a smile on her face, despite the fact that she was still crying. "I-I want to save people w-with a smile t-that knows no fear! I w-want to become the b-best Hero! J-Just like you..." Izuku said, trailing off when All Might was suddenly enveloped in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, it exposed a blonde haired man that looked like he was just skin and bones. "Wha-!?" She shouted, pointing a finger at the dangerously skinny man.

The man coughed up blood, and brought a hand to his face to wipe it away. "I am All Might." The man stated simply, getting silence from Izuku. She just stared at the man claiming to be All Might, her eye brows twitching.

"Whaaaat!? T-That's impossible! There's n-no way! You m-must be an imposter, r-right?! You're t-too thin to be All M-Might!" Izuku shouted rapid fire, her shock getting the best of her. All Might sighed as he sat down against a wall.

"... A smile that knows no fear, huh...? Well as you can see, kid... What is written on the internet is not necessarily true, you know?" He said with a tired sigh, before pulling his oversized shirt up, exposing his horribly damaged body. Izuku gasped in horror, bringing a hand to her mouth. "...I'm not as invincible as the world would have you think... This is a wound... I got 5 years ago by the attack of a villain." He stated seriously. Izuku couldn't tear her gaze away from the man's chest. It looked like it was caved in on the left side.

"...The result? Semi-Destruction of my respiratory system and total removal of my stomach." He explained grimly. Izuku's eyes shot open wide at hearing that. She couldn't believe that the number one Hero had been wounded like that. "..My face is emaciated and haggard; My eyes are side effects of repeated surgeries. Currently, I can't work actively as a Hero more than about three hours a day... This, this is my limit." All Might explained to the girl.

Izuku looked completely shaken, her body wracked with violent shivers. "5 y-y-years a-ago? W-When you f-fought against the _V-Venomous Chainsaw_...?" Izuku asked quietly, to which All Might nodded. He turned his gaze away from her, staring off into the distance.

"The _symbol of peace_ who saves people with a smile... Absolutely can't afford to bow to the forces of evil." All Might stated seriously, before looking down with a frown. "If I laugh, it is just to distract me from the fear that I feel and the pressure under which I take as a Hero. Professionals must put their lives at stake. So, I can't openly say that being a Hero is _possible without ability_... Because it may not be possible, that's just how it is..."

Izuku's eyes shot open wide at the number one Hero. She sank down to her knees, all hope for being a Hero lost. The fact that the number one Hero, her idol, was saying that it was impossible, broke her heart. Her eyes stared at nothing, her gaze blurred and unfocused. All Might stood up shakily, and started to walk to the building's stairwell.

"If all you care about is saving people, then become a police woman. That way, you are also _responsible for stopping evil_. It's a job often ridiculed and disparaged, but not less admirable!" The man said, opening the stairwell door. "It is not a bad thing to dream, But... Be careful not to obscure the facts, kid." And with that, the man left, leaving Izuku to wallow in her crushed dreams.

The girl didn't know how long she stayed there on that rooftop, crying until she felt empty inside, and then some more. She didn't feel like leaving at all, she didn't know what to do right now...

* * *

All Might looked out a random window in the stairwell, looking out across the city. _''Well, I gotta hurry and take this villain back to... to the...''_ He trailed off when he realized that he didn't have the soda bottles on him anymore. _''Shit! Shit shit shit! Where did it...?!''_ All Might was starting to freak out, the villain might be on the loose again. _''Damn it all! They must have fallen when she grabbed onto me!''_

He looked out the window, noticing that there was some kind of commotion going on nearby. _''Damn it all! He's already making trouble!''_ He looked down to his weakened body. _''There's... nothing I can do. My time limit is already up...''_ All might sighed as he continued down the stairs, unable to take his mind off of the fight going on not to far away from him.

* * *

Flashback to when All Might lost the soda bottles.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugo had been walking down a random street, his two _friends_ following close behind him. He was sulking slightly, a little annoyed at himself for how he acted to Izuku back at school earlier that same day. His _friends_ didn't care though, and felt like pushing his buttons.

"You've really gone too far now, Katsuki. She was crying back there." The long fingered teen said with a smirk.

"But you're childhood friends, right?" The other more normal looking teen commented with a frown. He fetched a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it with a weak flame quirk. Katsuki growled when he found a soda bottle filled with green slime on the ground, and picked it up with a frown.

"It's her fault for getting in my way. Even when we were kids, she was already a jerk who believed in a dream... I'm getting angry just remembering that!" Katsuki growled, proceeding to blow the strange soda bottle to smithereens. "And stop smoking! If you get busted it will make me look bad on my school report!" He yelled. The other two teens stopped dead in their tracks upon spotting something surrounding a clueless Katsuki.

"W-Wha-?! Lo... Look! Katsuki!" They shouted in shock, pointing behind the explosive teen. Katsuki looked up slowly, realizing that there was some kind of sludge monster surrounding him. He didn't get a shout out, before it attached onto him.

"Hah hah! I can't believe the number one Hero let me escape! What a fool! And now I have this body with such a strong _Individuality_! This is great!" The sludge villain remarked with a laugh as he took Katsuki's body over. The other two teens ran away in fear, screaming for help. "Yes! Run you fools! Run!" The villain cackled evilly, proceeding to cause chaos and destruction with Katsuki's explosive quirk.

It wasn't long before the Heroes appeared on the scene, ready to stop the rampaging villain. But they quickly realized that there was a hostage so to speak, namely the explosive powered teen that the Villain had control over. Among the Heroes on the scene were the two new Heroes, Mount Lady and Kamui Wood. Yet there wasn't much the new Heroes could do, as their quirks were useless in this situation.

Mount Lady couldn't even get to the Villain without crushing buildings, cars, and civilians that were in the way. The Villain was placed on a small one way street, preventing the female Hero from doing anything. "I can't do anything without at least two lanes of empty traffic! I'm sorry everyone, I'm useless here!" Mount Lady shouted.

Kamui Wood tried to detain the villain, only to get burned in the process. His quirk was wood related, and there were fires everywhere. He was more or less, useless at the moment. "Explosions and flames are not really my cup of tea! There's not much more I can do!" The young wood using Hero exclaimed.

Down the road was a blockade which the Hero Death Fists had placed, preventing the civilians from danger. His quirk was physical related, so there wasn't anything he could do against the villain without harming the hostage. "It's impossible to get close with all this slime everywhere! The only solution is to wait it out!" Death Fists yelled, warning the civilians to get away from the danger.

Katsuki was freaking out, trying with all his might to escape the villain's grasp. _''...As if I'd let myself be absorbed by this disgusting muddy bastard!''_ Katsuki mentally roared in fury, trying to use his own explosions against the villain. The sludge villain struggled to hold the powerful teen down with his own strength.

"What incredible strength! Looks like I pulled the right number with you! With this power, I will be sure to take my revenge on _him_!" The villain laughed maniacally, suppressing Katsuki again.

"It's useless! There's no one here that can stop this! I feel bad for the kid, but he will have to wait just a little longer! We have to wait for someone more powerful to show up!" Death Fists yelled. Meanwhile mixed in with the crowd of civilians was All Might, staring at the failing fight in horror.

 _''This is all my fault! If I had just been more careful, this whole thing could have been avoided! I'm pathetic... What a mistake on my part! And all this just because I was trying to reason with a fan! I was so absorbed in what I was doing that I did not see the time pass!''_ All Might mentally ranted, clutching his side in pain. _''So pathetic!''_

"Don't look! Everyone stay back! I tell you stay back!" The Heroes shouted to the surrounding crowd of people. Izuku had been moping silently, walking down the empty street with a vacant expression on her face. The words of All Might playing back in her head, over and over and over again. She didn't want to believe it, but what other choice did she have? If All Might said it, then it must be true.

 _''This is the reality for me... But it is precisely because of that I knew, that I knew I had to try my hardest to reach the top position! Even so... I'm useless to this world!''_ Izuku thought, all feeling of self worth gone. She continued down the street, eventually coming across the area that the showdown with the Villain was at. "W-Wha-? What's h-happening...?" She mumbled, walking up to the crowd.

Another explosion fired off, sending debris everywhere. Kamui Wood jumped around in the air, grabbing the rubble before it could crush the civilians below. "Everyone! Please evacuate the area now! It's too dangerous here!" The Hero shouted. Izuku managed to catch a glimpse of the Villain, and gasped when she did.

 _''I-I-It's that s-same V-Villain from b-before!''_ Izuku freaked silently, watching as the sludge Villain wreaked mayhem. She noticed that it had a person inside of it, and that made her stress more. _''I-It's my f-fault! I-If I didn't g-grab onto All M-Might back then, t-then this V-Villain would be in j-jail right n-now!''_ Izuku mentally ranted, blaming herself for the pain that the hostage was currently going through.

"Isn't this the one All Might pursued earlier?!"

"All Might! Seriously?! Do you think he will come and stop this?!"

"I've caught a glimpse of him earlier!"

"Well then, what's taking All Might so long?!"

"That poor kid! That looks so painful!"

"Please! Someone has to stop this madness!"

The crowd was voicing their questions and concerns out loud, looking around in the hopes that they may spot the number one Hero nearby. The other Heroes still couldn't do much to stop the Villain, and even less if they wanted to save the hostage unharmed.

 _''I-I'm sorry whoever y-you are! It's m-my fault t-that you are suffering t-this right n-now! Someone w-will come and save y-you, they h-have to! Someone... A Hero w-will come to save y-y-you...!''_ Izuku trailed off when the villain turned towards her, and she caught a glimpse of the hostage's face. Her eyes widened at the sight of a crying terrified Katsuki, and her body moved before she even understood what was happening.

"What?! Moron! Stop! Stop!" The Heroes shouted at the green haired girl that broke past the barriers and rushed the villain.

All Might, who was in the crowd, almost had a heart attack when the girl he met earlier ran into danger without a thought. _''W-WHAT IS SHE DOING?!''_

Katsuki's eyes widened when he saw Izuku running after him. _''..W-What is she doing!? She's going to get herself killed!''_ He mentally ranted, almost not believing his eyes.

The Villain grinned evilly, preparing to blow the girl into smithereens. Only to roar in pain when a backpack full of sharp objects suddenly made contact with his eyes. "YOU BASTARD! MY EYES!" He screamed, clawing at his eyes.

"KACCHAN!" Izuku screamed, clawing at the sludge to free Katsuki.

Katsuki, with his mouth now freed from the suffocating claws of the villain, gasped at the girl in pain. "Why? Why are you here?" Izuku smiled at him, fresh tears falling down her face.

"Because... Y-Your face seemed to be c-calling for help!" Was all Izuku managed to say before Katsuki's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and the shock was all the villain needed.

"DIE WORM!" He roared in fury, swinging an explosion at the stunned girl. Izuku blinked as she was flung away violently, blood flying from her mouth. All Might's eyes narrowed in anger as he powered himself up, and caught the poor girl in his arm. Holding her safely with one arm, he lunged at the villain and grabbed Katsuki, before using his other arm to stop the villain short.

 **"DETROIT SMASH!"** The Hero roared, slamming his fist into the ground. Just the air force alone splattered the villain, preventing him from causing anymore harm. He sat Katsuki down with the other Heroes, while he carefully held onto the injured girl.

 **"...The professionals always put their lives at stake, always staying in the game. You have managed to persuade me... That my morals are not there just for myself to follow, and by me not doing anything, I'm setting a horrible example for everyone..."** All Might said quietly to her, making her eyes go wide. **"You got injured trying to do what I was unable to, and I'm sorry for that..."** The powerful blonde haired man said, internally frowning at the fact that it took until a civilian got hurt for him to react. He was getting lazy, and he needed to change that.

 **"You should be good to go now."** All Might said. **"Get home and get some rest, got it?"** He didn't get a response from the girl, as she walked away without a sound. He frowned, it seemed that she was more scarred then he first thought. That, or she took what he said earlier really hard.

Izuku walked away from the scene without a word spoken, her face down, and her attitude low. Meanwhile Katsuki was complimented for his powerful quirk, and offered a job as a junior to the professionals. He was praised for how well he did in holding off the villain for as long as he did. But Katsuki didn't care for any of that, as he was to focused on Izuku as she disappeared around the city block.

He had something to say to her, something to get off of his chest. And he wasn't going to let her get away without saying it. He brushed off the Heroes worries, and ran after her. It only took a few moments to catch up with the moping green haired girl.

"Hey, good for nothing!" The explosive teen yelled, only to be ignored by the girl that was too busy going over something in her head.

 _''I-I wanted to apologize to All Might, but... I guess I'll have to settle for sending him a message on his home page... Not that he'll find it probably...''_

Katsuki fumed at the fact that he was being ignored by her. "Fucking nerd!" He yelled again, this time gaining her attention. Izuku whipped around in shock when she heard him yell. "I... Never asked for your help..! I did not need to be saved! OK?! I could take care of myself, yeah!" Katsuki yelled angrily, shocking poor Izuku.

"The only thing missing, is that I have to apologize to a good for nothing without _individuallity_ like you! I owe you?! Maybe, but don't think I will apologize! I DON'T NEED YOU!" He roared before storming off, leaving Izuku alone to think on what he said.

As if she didn't already feel like the most useless shit on the earth, she sure did now. Katsuki sure had a way with words, that was for sure. She knew that he held some kind of hate towards her ever since learning that she was quirkless, or without _Individuality_. But she didn't know it went that far. She thought that they were friends, however patchy their relationship was. But it seemed like she was wrong about that.

All that she knew right now, at this moment, was that she didn't want to talk to him anytime soon. She could deal without his explosive attitude right now. All she wanted to do was wallow in uselessness, because that's all she felt like she was... Useless to the world, to everyone...

But she was happy, in some weird way. She had helped save someone, even though that someone didn't feel like thanking her for it. She was a Hero, if just for a short period of time, and that made her happy.

Turning around the block, Izuku was prepared to head home to do some more Hero research. Only to jump in shock when All Might burst around the corner, shouting his presence. **"I am here!"** The Hero shouted, sliding to a stop a few meters in front of the startled girl.

"H-Huh?! All Might, what a-are you doing here?" Izuku asked in shock. "You w-were surrounded by a h-horde of reporters e-earlier..."

 **"I can avoid them if I want to! After all, I'm All Mi...!"** The man was cut off as a cloud of smoke formed around him, reviling his weakened state. "I.. I came to thank you and make some corrections... And I also have a proposal for you."

"W-What? What do y-you mean?" Izuku asked in confusion. All Might looked down in shame.

"If you hadn't been there and if I did not hear your personal story... I don't think I would have found the strength to continue fighting out there... So I thank yo-" All Might was cut off.

"D-Don't... From t-the beginning, it's e-entirely my fault! I-I disturbed you during y-your work... A-And I was relatively c-cheeky as I am _without individuality_..." She muttered, her face down.

"Ah! About that! At that time, no one could act. You are the only one who could do it. You, a shy person and just _without individuality_! And that really touched me!" All Might exclaimed. Izuku started to choke up, tears falling from her eyes. "For one reason or another... I remembered the words of my mother when I was young... When she told what I was... _Without individuality_..." Izuku fell to her knees crying when she heard that, as it sounded just like her own life. "..This is... What happened to you too, right?"

"...YES!" She cried, clutching her chest in pain. Her head rested on the ground, crying her eyes out. All her repressed emotions finally being let loose. All Might's heart clenched as he watched the poor girl, as he felt like she did once in his life as well.

"You can be a Hero, just like me..." All Might stated, gaining to poor girl's attention. He swung his arms out to the side, staring her in the eyes. "You're the one who's worthy... Worthy enough, to inherit my strength!" He stated seriously. Izuku looked up from the ground, her face shocked and confused.

"H-Huh?"

"It's just a _suggestion_ for now! Listen up, girl, cuz your true test is just beginning... It's simply a matter of whether of not, you'll try your damnedest to absorb my _power_!"

"..Y-Your... Power..? What, what d-do you m-mean..?"

"I'm talking about my _quirk_ , kid." He informed with a frown.

"W-What are y-you talking about? A-All Might..."

All Might sighed. "You know that weekly photo magazine, _Friday_? They had my quirk down as just some generic boost of super strength. I always evade the topic with some strategically well-timed zingers whenever it comes up in interviews and the like..."

"B-But I thought t-that it was j-just a power b-boost quirk..."

All Might grabbed his head dramatically. "You see, it wouldn't do if the almighty _Symbol of Peace_ were not, in fact, a _natural born Hero_..." He stated seriously. "My quirk is a power, not unlike the sacred torch of legend that comes passed down from one bearer to the next!" Izuku's face shot up.

"Huhh!? I-It's a q-quirk you can inherit!?" Izuku was shocked. She always thought that his quirk was just some kind of super power quirk, not something that was passed on from one person to the next. Then again, why was he even telling her this in the first place?

"That's right, kid. And... I've tagged you as the next in line to take my power." All Might stated seriously. Izuku's mind was a messy place right now, as she struggled to take in all this new information.

"W-Wait, hold on, just, what, huh, w-wait, hold one, p-please hold on a s-second, huh? It's certainly the case that t-the nature of his quirk is described as one of the worlds seven g-great mysteries. B-But a quirk that is inherited? N-No, I'm afraid I can't wrap my mind around it... No where in h-history is a quirk described as being able to be p-passed down from one to the next, it can't be possible. E-Everyone has their own individual traits which make up the fundamental factor by which they may establish themselves, and that is precisely the reason t-they exhibit special _Individualities_... B-But even then I've never heard of such a quirk, it can't be possible..." Izuku was spouting nonsense by now, her super nerdy side being forced out from all this new information.

All Might just stared at the girl as she rambled on and on and on about his quirk and that it should be impossible, and that she never heard of one like his, etc etc.

"Jeez! Enough kid! Don't just immediately dismiss the possibility! That's a bunch of nonsense!" All Might shouted out, finally fed up with the girl's rapid fire mumbling. Izuku looked up at him with a confused look in her eyes.

"N-Nonsense...?"

"There's a lot I keep close to my heart, secrets I hold dear. But I don't tell lies! My quirk is the ability to transfer power... And the name of that vaunted ability to which I've been entrusted is none other then.. ONE FOR ALL!" All Might exclaimed seriously, holding his hand forward with raw energy flowing from his palm.

"O-One for... all..." Izuku mumbled, unable to tear her gaze away from his palm.

"One man cultivates the power. That man grants it to another. And again it is fostered and passed down... And in doing so, brave hearts with unwavering calls to save lives can burnish this might!"

"W-Why? Why are you giving s-someone like me, such an a-awesome p-power? What did I d-do to deserve t-this?" Izuku asked, trying to understand the man's thoughts. All Might swung his hand in her direction, pointing a single finger at her.

"You, who, despite having no quirk, and being a mere powerless fan of heroics. You were the one who shined more than any of the other so-called _Heroes_! I've been searching for a successor for ages... And now I've finally come across someone I wouldn't mind giving it to!" The number one Hero stated. "But hey, It's still your decision to make, of course! What do you say?" He let a silence fall on their conversation, letting the weight of his words sink into her heart.

Izuku covered her face with her arm, wiping away the tears. _''To think he'd tell me all this. To think he'd go so far as revealing his deepest secret to me! ...Could there be anyone else.. No, there can't be... There's none I can think of...!''_ She looked up to him, staring him right in the eyes. All Might could see the burning conviction that her green orbs held. "Yes please! Any reason to refuse this offer, would be insane!" Izuku exclaimed.

All Might chuckled, bringing a hand to his face. "Now there's a quick reply! Just as I expected, you rascal! Now then, you need to prepare yourself..." The man said signaling for her to follow after him. Izuku nodded with a smile, running to catch up with him. She didn't know what he meant by her needing to prepare, but she was willing to do anything to become the next user of One For All!

* * *

Chapter-One-END

* * *

Author's End Note- I would love it if you would type up a review for me. Tell me what you think so far, I would love to hear your thoughts on it.


End file.
